Divine Black Rain
by MissBreakingSanity
Summary: After the black rain fell from the sky, two sides emerged from the abyss. The Norms - those who were still purely human and the Gifted Divinity (Divine) - those who were changed by the apocalypse. Since that day it has been survival of the fittest and no one is safe. HEA? Maybe
1. Prologue

A/N. So... DBR is back! I want to apologize to all my readers for the wait and taking it down so suddenly. Some drama ensued that quickly became personal, and I felt the need to step back for awhile.

In the time since, I have been blessed to find an amazing group of people to help me, and I want to personally thank them. Lotus Wright is now my favorite person ever for not letting me give up and for introducing me to everyone else, especially my other favorite person ever, snowflakelover (Snow Swan) ***spanks***. Thank you, Frannie Walsh, for taking on my chaos and being my beta, you are so greatly appreciated. Thank you, both Vampiregirl93 (Sydney Taylor) and Lotus Wright for all your pre-reading help. Lastly, thank you, everyone, at Pay it Forward on FB for your kindness.

* * *

Divine Black Rain - Prologue

I'm running. I'm running like my ass is on fire – as if my life is at stake.

Because it very much is.

I guess I should rewind and explain my predicament. How I got here and why.

And I'll get there, I will. Just as soon as I manage to get to any kind of safety I can find. Quite the feat seeing as I have zero idea as to where in the fuck I am. Odds of escaping are slim.

 _Shit, shit, shit, where do I go?_

I turn into a narrowed alleyway, followed by building after building of a city still in ruins.

I'm not from this zone; no, I have no idea what to do or where to go. I was left to rot by those supposed to protect me. So now I'm being preyed upon and hunted like an animal.

I know there is no escape, but I won't - I can't give up. It may not be the best life but it's mine to fight for, and I intend to try and try I will.

Because … because I don't want to die. The thought alone makes me whimper aloud.

"I can smell your fear, little prey. Keep running little pig - it's time for your slaughter," he taunts as a boisterous laugh comes echoing from somewhere I can't see, and somewhere I can't get away from. I can't get away from him ...

I cry out, tears leaking from my eyes like a river. Adrenaline is pounding my heart into my mouth, a heavy beat resounding into my eyes and even my ears. My body feels like rubber. My legs move one way as my torso shifts another.

The terror is unimaginable and choking me as I weave, duck, run and trip my way through the ruins of what was once Seattle. The remains of a nuclear fallout.

I duck my way into a building, shoving my way past doors, furniture and even the remains of the unsuspecting victims of a global attack more than twenty-five years ago.

With my heart in my throat, I continue on to find anything, anyone to get me out of this nightmare. I shouldn't be here; right now, I should be in the little, one room studio apartment I share with my parents. Instead, I'm dreaming awake, or so I wish. I need someone to wake me so I can get out, so it won't be as real as I know this is. I need help out of here, away from this asshole trying to kill me. I need just about anything right now.

I make myself move again, to stop thinking in my head and to keep from being captured. Sprinting on I suddenly fall with a loud thump and grunt on my ass. White-hot pain shoots up my leg, bringing prickling tears to my eyes. I bite down on my knuckles to keep from screaming. The last thing I need is to show him my pain or to let him know where I am.

Take a deep breath, calm down, I tell myself. After a few, very, very short breaths, I look to see my left leg stuck in the flooring, up to mid shin. It's at an odd angle, and there's a small piece of a wooden floorboard embedded there. Blood slowly begins to trickle downward into my sweaty sock, and I want to scream bloody murder. I don't know if it's broken, I've never broken anything before, but I know I can't move. I can't.

Does this mean I am done? Is this it; my final fall?

I can hear his piercing laughter in the distance. He's heard my struggle. He's heard my fall. My pain is an obvious sound of amusement and joy to his ears.

 _He's sick._

This is a game to him. We are just a free sporting event to weed out the weak, the once rich who fared differently. To play God and to make us pay.

They are their own kind. They are the kind that now rules our species. They are the kind that kills. They are the kind that are the children of the once poor; the homeless. They are the ones looking for revenge for the hand they were dealt.

This world has changed since the fallout. After it awakened from the black rain that had fallen from the sky, these others emerged as the Gifted Divine.

No longer are they just human. They are stronger, faster, smarter versions of what they once were, what we as Norms are. They are each gifted with their very own divine gifts to kill us.

As I hear his heavy footsteps approaching me, I realize this is it. I gaze up, and all hope pours out of me when I catch his eyes; when I realize who and what he is.

Felix.

He is a powerful and revengeful Gifted Divinity, and he is here for one reason only.

To kill me.

* * *

I love you all!


	2. Chapter 1 - April Fool's?

I don't own these characters, but the plot they star in is mine.

A/N. First and foremost, I want to thank all of you who returned and to those who are new to my fic; I thank and appreciate you all greatly. Everyone's kind words made up for the previous rude ones and then some!

Thank you as always to Frannie for fixing my chaos! My awesome pre-readers Vampiregirl93 and Lotus Wright deserve just as much thanks, and Snowflakelover for her help leading me in the right direction of research. (If there are screw-ups in research, then they're mine)

Ok...so this one is short, but that won't last long. It's in Charlie POV, and it's a vague back-story of the past. The rest of this story will be BPOV.

Here we go...

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

 **Chapter One - April Fools?**

 _Charlie POV Flashback_

 _April 1, 2016._

This was supposed to be a day of jokes - a day of laughter. It may have started that way, but it ended in disaster, major loss of life and the blackest of rain.

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

 _"We interrupt this program to bring you this national emergency warning. The following message is transmitted at the request of the United States Government. This is not a test. A nuclear attack is occurring against the United States. Numerous nuclear missiles have been launched from unknown locations and are expected to strike the United States within the hour. Due to the uncertain tracks of these missiles, all residents of the United States should prepare for, and seek out shelter immediately. This is not a test, I repeat..."_

 _..._

 _"Seek shelter immediately. Ideally below ground and surrounded by thick concrete."_

 _"Ration supplies of food, water, fuel, medicine and clothing. Wear hats and goggles and expose as little skin to the air as possible."_

 _"Follow the news and seek immediate evacuation if ordered. If you do n..."_

 _..._

 _"Multiple countries have engaged in war. It seems we are not alone in this severe crisis. This morning Switzerland was obliterated with no reason as to who or why."_

 _"China, France, Russia, United Kingdom as well as India, North Korea, Pakistan and even Israel all have nuclear weapons and all have declared war for fear of their own impending attack."_

 _"NATO has yet to respond. They..."_

...

 _"Word just in about Los Angeles being hit. This is it folks, the end of our days are near. We are falling. America has fallen. We've reached DEFCON 1, DEFCON 1!"_

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

In exactly five minutes from now our state, our country and our lives as we know it will change forever.

A heavy boom cracks into the earth and a strong force slams into everything up above our underground shelter. The bomb has hit close but far enough away. The impact however is so forceful that we all stumble and grab onto anything to remain upright.

We don't feel the boiling heat from above us; only a slight change in temperature. Those who are above aren't lucky enough to see those behind them disintegrate without a single ash left in sight because they've already vanished into the fire themselves. Not a single remnant remains.

There's no going back now. We deserve this.

While we sit in our bunker like the cowards we are, those we shunned are being burned alive by a nuclear fire as hot as the sun.

Will we ever be able to rise from these ashes? Will we be ready for what is left on the other side of this door as the blast and thermal energy rip apart everything that once stood.

After the bomb hits the ground, the collapse of our world is heard in series. Our world begins to shake, and people scream. Fires burn, and buildings collapse. Cries ring out as people die helplessly. Those of us protected inside sob as the cries of what could only be children are heard. Guilt, grief, and pain pour into us as their screams choke and quickly cease. An eerie silence takes over not long after.

After what may be about an hour of complete and total silence, a tap is heard as it hits the steel hatch above us. Two, five, and many, many, more begin as the slow drizzle turns into a downpour of rain.

With the rain comes gradual noise; loud from even down here in our underground haven. Just like the rain, the noise of those alive begins to strengthen in volume until ear-piercing screams take over from the tap of the rain.

For hours, we sit in silence and listen to the cries that go on throughout what must now be night. We do not leave our sanctuary until ten days later when we eventually run out of provisions for the fifty or so people here in the small, makeshift bunker. The voices had eventually ceased into a never-ending silence after that first night. Not a pin drop of noise has been heard since.

So when that heavily sealed hatch is pushed opened with a screech, we are stunned by what we see through our protective gear. Not a breath is heard as we stare at what is left of our beloved capital.

Buildings that are still standing are on fire. Ashes are fluttering down to the ground almost as though it's snowing. Buildings have toppled; some are nothing but foundations. The ones that haven't fallen are without a single window in sight from the impact of the blasts.

All the foliage and all the trees are gone, evaporated as though they never existed. Cars are flipped and have become random pieces of twisted metal. Telephone poles litter the streets along with trash, rubble, papers, clothes, suitcases, and the most horrifying thing of all being the victims and their pets laid bare before our very eyes. Everything, absolutely everything is covered in what must have been black, dried up rainwater. It looks almost looks like ink. It hasn't rained since that night. There is no other explanation for it.

All that rain, it was black? How and why? Is that even possible?

It painted the earth making it look cold and took away the hope of our sun. No one can see a smile in the darkness that now surrounds us.

There are no words. There will never be for what my eyes are seeing. The devastation is unbelievable. The very hand of death came down and eviscerated our very own.

I sink to my knees, and I place my heavy head in my hands as everything hits home. It takes my breath away.

Our once beautiful world is now covered in black. We're not even gifted clear rain to wash away all our sorrow and pain or the blood of our fallen. We are left only black puddles. I can't even be thankful for the end of the rain that brought forth all that terrible screaming.

 _God._

We have no choice but to get up and move on. If we stay here, we will surely die, and our survival will have been wasted. We're still broken, but we can't give up now when those who perished fought so hard to survive. We can't squander the second chance we have been given.

With heavy hearts, we surge forward with no destination and no plan. Only one goal pushes us forward.

It's simple yet difficult. Our goal is to survive and learn how to make it ours. Survive and learn we will. If there's one thing to take from this situation in its entirety, it's that we as humans are capable of anything.

Forever good and bad, we rise to fall, and fall to rise stronger. To become better beings than what we once were. To learn from our pain - to overcome from our tragedy.

How true that really is I realize as I walk forward and my shoes step through black water puddles and blood.

We don't get far as we come face to face with what cannot be as human as it looks.

That's because it's not.

 _End of flashback_

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

We meet Bella next chapter. Are you excited? Let me know what you think so far.

If you haven't read 'Looks Bad on Paper' by the crazy awesome, sarcastic and talented Lotus Wright, then you best get your rear over there and read it. If you don't laugh at least ten times in one chapter, then I'll eat a worm.

You're just as insane if you haven't read 'Ebony and Ivory' by snowflakelover. She's the cutest craziest, and funniest writer ever. Her Bella is one hell of a badass, and her Edward is one smooth mofo!

If you like hot tattooed bikers who are total badasses that protect and take care and rescue animals, then you MUST go read 'Rescue Ink' by the wonderfully talented gabby1017!


	3. Chapter 2 - Freedom or Fear

I own nothing but the plot. These characters aren't mine.

 **WARNING** : This chapter contains a bit of violence so be aware. This is rated M for such reasons. Cuss words, violence, and eventual lemons will happen in this story. So if you're squeamish, or you just aren't into this sort of thing, then this fic isn't for you.

 **(A/N)**

So I've been gone for awhile, and I apologize for that. Things have been very crazy in RL, but I refuse to give up on DBR.

Huge thanks go to Fran for fixing up the monster messes I've made. Thank you, Sydney (Vampiregirl93) and Lotus Wright for their pre-reading help.

I'm dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine who just passed, and to her six-year-old daughter, who was left in the aftermath. I love you my little Olive!

Okay, moving on, let's do this!

 **Divine Black Rain**

 **Chapter 2- Freedom or Fear**

 **Location: Othello, Washington**

 **June 15, 2043**

 **Bella's age: 25**

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

 _BPOV_

"Open the fucking door. It's Bella, let me in!"

I pace in front of the door. I can only imagine how strange I look as I go back and forth on my feet while my eyes flicker around rapidly in fear of being spotted.

 _Come on you idiots, I'm freezing out here!_

It's usually around fifty degrees in this place year round, and you never get used to it. It's like a hollow dam that's located sixteen feet underground.

 _God, I hope they open it up already because I really don't want to be seen around here…_

"Hurry up!" I pound my fists on the door numerous times to get my damn point across. Letting them know my patience is up, hopefully, before my time is.

The heavy-duty door in front of me unlocks and flies open upon my grumpy request of entry.

The man behind the door is huge, and unfortunately for me, familiar. His long black hair swishes back and forth on his broad muscled shoulders. All you ever see him wear is a wide assortment of colored tank tops, and he's always in jeans that are falling apart so much that his dark skin can be seen through the holes.

I can feel his dark brown eyes on my face, and I'm already dreading the conversation that's sure to follow.

He's a good-looking looking man…until he opens his mouth, that is. How great it would be if he didn't have one.

 _Blissful silence._

He's such a large guy that I have to practically rub my body along his as I make my way through doorway and into the passage that I need to get to.

 _Of course, he wouldn't move because the fucking pervert that he is, just has to take any opportunity he's given._

I sigh audibly, already not wanting to deal with this, to deal with him.

"Jacob." It's a curt stiff greeting. It's really the only one he's going to get from me. I even refuse to make eye contact.

"Bells, how are ya? What are you doing lat-." I cut him off with a shove to the shoulder since I'm trying to be civil instead of giving him a Bella Five across his face.

Of course, he doesn't move an inch, but it shuts him up all the same. I neither need nor care what it is he has to say to me anymore.

I pat the shoulder that I had shoved and say, "Down boy," before proceeding into the tunnels with nothing but a homemade candle to lead my way forward.

The heavy musty odor hits my nostrils, and I can't suppress the cough that begs to escape. The less populated areas here smell stronger, adding to the ever-growing list of things that you just never get used to while living here.

These tunnels are a continuous one-thousand-feet of confusion. It's like walking down the longest hallway with multiple openings leading to so many areas.

The tunnels are fifteen feet high and twenty feet wide all the way through. Everything looks the same, which makes it nearly impossible to actually know exactly where you are. On many occasions, people have gotten lost while roaming through them. These passageways lead you to sixteen buildings that expand forty-seven thousand feet. It takes years to master this place.

Years I indeed have.

 _Unfortunately._

I huff as I hear Fido practically stomp his gigantic-ass feet behind me as he manages to keep up with my fast stride. We've been keeping a steady pace with uncomfortable silence for a few minutes now. It isn't much longer, however, before I can hear him exhale heavily and break the peaceful quiet I was enjoying.

 _Would it be childish of me to stick my fingers in my ears?_

"Have you been working out again? God, from this angle your ass just looks so great right now. Hot little bitch." He groans.

 _Pig_.

I stop. Right foot poised to take a step. Did he really just say that to me, I question myself? The retort is on the tip of my tongue and out of my mouth before I can blink or drop my foot the final way down.

"Shut up you fucking dumbass. I don't care who you are, how great you think you are or what history we had. You do not ever speak to me that way again. You understand me you overgrown fucking ape?"

He bristles and gets so close to my back that I can feel his body heat.

 _Way too close…_

I begin to walk again and so does he, hot on my trail.

"Why can't you just shut up and take a damn compliment, you ungrateful slut. Man, have you always been this much of a bitch, even when we dated? Come to think of it, probably not, because your mouth was always too busy for talking when we were together. All your good at is stuffing a cock in there."

We've both stopped walking by now, and I've turned to face him. I can only imagine the anger as well as the fire I have playing on my face at this moment, especially as I take in the arrogant look on his.

My reaction to his words is instant once I've fully taken them in.

My foot flies out, and the toe of my boot makes contact with his knee as he quickly catches on and lifts his leg and bends at the knee to brace for the impact. He immediately loses balance, falls forward and lands on his face as I manage to land and kick his hard as steel knee.

 _Damn, I was hoping to blow out his knee and wow, do my toes hurt!_

He groans and rolls over onto his back while he breathes in deeply through his nose. He moans in pain before viciously clamping his jaw shut. The snap of his teeth can be heard echoing throughout the room.

"You stupid fucking bitch! It was a joke, Bella. I was just teasing you, you stu-." He doesn't have time to finish his idiotic sentence, and I don't get a second chance to shut him up with any more violence.

 _Another time then._

We've been interrupted by a snicker and a cough that silences him and makes both our heads shift towards the multiple sets of eyes staring back at us. The rest of the little freedom gang decided to show up it seems. They just love it when Jake and I square off. It's like they're waiting for the moment I finally decide to kill him.

 _One of these days, boys._

"What are you turds starting at? This isn't a free show, now get going!" I wave my hands in the air in frustration. There's no arguing following my words. They know I'm in no mood for bullshit of any kind.

With some help from Mike and Tyler, Jake is up on his feet again with a nice noticeable limp to his otherwise cocky swagger.

We all continue to our destination to Antenna 3. It's the only part of this place we don't use. It's completely secluded and perfect for a quiet area to plan.

What we're planning to do is bad. It can get us all killed. Not just those of us fighting for our freedom, but the innocent surviving Norms who aren't even a part of this plan.

If this goes south, then all hell will rain upon us. We'll suffer well before we are allowed to die. The Divine do not forgive. They do not forget. If you go against them, then you will surely die by their hands. If you try to escape, then you will fall. Anything you do against them will end with you being erased from this earth.

We surviving Norms, are escapees. We are sixteen feet underground in the decommissioned Titan I Missile Silo Larson. We are wanted prisoners of the now leader of our world; the Gifted Divine.

We've been hiding here in fear for our lives for so long that I've lost count and grown accustomed to the everyday fear of death looming over my head.

My parents were in a group of survivors who were captured immediately. They were stunned and terrified. These beings appeared human but not. All it took was one look into their black-rimmed eyes, and you knew you were not among fellow humans.

Stripped of their freedom those Norm survivors were enslaved. They were our mothers and fathers, or friends. I still, to this day, do not have the true knowledge of what happened in those dark times of capture. It is not to be spoken about. I don't even know how they escaped, only that they did and made it here with a very small amount of people with them. A year later I was born.

Here.

This is all I've ever known.

I have zero experience with the Divine. I've never even seen one, although I'm sure I wouldn't be here and breathing if I had.

 _Count your blessings and all that._

Not that it's stopping me from getting out of here, which brings me back to the present.

We've made it to our destination, and we've done so quietly. You can feel the trepidation in the air. What we're planning to do is so reckless, and the end result will be what we desire, or it will be deadly.

We stand in a circle and not a pin drop is heard as we wait for everyone to gather themselves. Jake breaks the silence, and our plan comes to life.

By this time tomorrow, everything will be different. Those of us who follow through with this will be stripped of our chains at the small price of our very lives.

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

The sun rises and so do we. Up on the top floor, we run towards the beaming lights shining through the cracks in our home, our silo.

We leave through the ventilation room, and we don't look behind us as we run. We don't even take note of the world around us. We do not allow ourselves a backwards glance to the home most of us grew up in. If we stop to look, we won't continue.

So we run, and we run. We continue until there is no air left in our lungs. We keep going even as our numbers dwindle from twenty-five all the way to fifteen. Not everyone is actually willing to leave their lives behind them. Their family, friends and loved ones hold too strong of a hold for their freedom to be realized.

My own little goodbye to my parents is a vivid video playing on a loop in my mind of the beautiful scene that welcomed me when I entered our living quarters. My mother in my father's arms snuggled in like they were one being instead of two. My dad had his face pressed into her hair and was breathing her in like she was his last bit of oxygen. I won't forget the feeling of pure love that washed over me. It sprang from my eyes, eliciting tears as I joined them in their cuddle. I held them for the last time and basked in their love and strength. They'll be fine without me, they have each other.

No matter the difficulties they've encountered in their lives, they've always stayed true to the other. Their love never faltered but grew instead. A beautiful, magical kind of love that everyone strives for but only so many are privileged to get.

 _I want that. I won't settle for less than that._

It's why I can never keep a relationship for more than a few months. It's also the reason why Jake and I never worked out. We weren't right for one another. He always wanted more than I did. He loved me, and I just loved the sex. All passion, but no heart. I wanted to love him, and I tried, but it wasn't right.

I should have never given him the time of day. Our breakup was disastrous. It's still a disaster, and now there aren't any added bonuses like fucking.

It's _his_ voice that disrupts my thoughts. He lightly touches my wrist with his fingertips, and I want to snap them, but I breathe through my nose and listen. to him.

"How much longer do you think we can continue before we find shelter for the night? I really don't want to run into anything once the sun falls." He has a point. We can't run forever, and the rumors of mutated animals are terrifying enough to make us want to hide. Better to be able to see your nightmares approaching you than only being able to hear them.

"Yea, let's keep north until we find something stable enough. You, Tyler and Mike go ahead and scout while the rest of us catch up. Wait for us if you find something. We'll find you."

No one argues, and we continue on. Small talk is made, but our journey is still silent for the better part. The emotions we all feel are laid upon us like a thick blanket. We've left our home, our loved ones, and it leaves a hollow hole within our hearts that won't be easily mended.

We were always living in fear in our silo, but out here is dramatically worse. The Divine run rampant and free in the open. We're playing with fire, but we don't care. You can only be held in place for so long before you need to break free.

That's all we want. To be free to roam and live our lives the way we please. Making our own choices for ourselves.

The sun has almost gone down before we spot Jake, Ty, and Mike. They've found the only worthy shelter. It looks to have been a school or a church. It's large and has many windows perfect for a quick escape if needed.

Jake and his two boys go inside to secure the building. Eric, Sam and I check around the large building and set up a perimeter. Sam and I are on our way back to the others who are waiting by some nearby trees.

Sam is quiet as we walk.

He's a great guy, and I'm still in shock over his decision to leave his girlfriend Leah behind. He seems to be okay, though, so apparently it wasn't as serious as we all thought. I'm still curious as to how he's coping.

"How are you feeling Sam?" He shrugs his shoulders. He's even taller than nearby, and my neck hurts from tilting it upwards and to the right just to see him.

He exhales loudly before he speaks. "Things are okay Bella. We wanted different things Leah and me. She wished to live in total seclusion whereas I dreamed of living on my own terms. It is what it is. What's more important is how you keep leading Jake on, Bella. You need to stop."

 _Hah! So that's how it is huh?_

"You have to be kidding me with this shit, Sam. Really, please tell me that you are because I hold a lot of respect for you and that bullshit you just said is going to make it evaporate. What happens between Jake and me is _our_ business. However, I wish I knew where you were getting this misinformed information because it's horribly inaccurate. Your buddy Jake needs to shut up and fuck off. I don't want him, none of him, and you can tell him I said exactly that! We'll never get back together Sam."

 _We tried! It didn't work!_

"That's not what he says, but whatever Bella I'm not going to lie to you. You know he loves you, and you know what he wants. How can that be so bad? He's here, and he wants the same things as you do. I'd wish more than anything that Leah would be by my side right now instead of living in a hole. You have a chance for something I don't, so why not take it, Bella? What's the harm in trying something you never really gave a chance?" With that, he leaves me standing there a little stunned.

 _Maybe he's right? Nah, no way._

I shake it off and follow him. I don't need or want to be thinking about Jake like that. I was literally just thinking about my parents and how I wanted what they had. I'll never settle for anything less than what I want.

 _Fuck Jake! He'll never be what I want. All he's good for is a good fucking._

I don't make eye contact with anyone and I keep my head held high. We all grab our shit and enter the building. I want to be alone so I leave them and find my own little spot in a small vacant room that seems to be the cleanest.

This building is mostly covered in trash. The rooms are empty of any belongs this place may have held. There's no knowing what this place really was. We don't even know where we are to begin with. No maps, no signs, nothing. I shrug my shoulders. All that matters is that it's a shelter, and it keeps us unseen. It's only temporary anyways. Our main goal is fighting back and gaining our freedom.

It's still so strange being here; out in the open so to speak. No tunnels, no hovering people. There's also some serious cons to being outside, though. We only have so many packed water canteens. They're small and homemade and don't hold very much. So any water we find must be boiled.

Not a fun task at all when you're used to a large, water filtration system. I'm going to miss having fresh, clean water that was boiled for me.

 _Sigh._

Another worry is food. These animals are unknown. There's no knowing their rad levels and how exposed to radiation they are. Can foods and wildlife will be our only option if no other food is found.

 _Sigh again._

I'll leave the worrying for later. All that running has exhausted my body, and I need to sleep.

Leaning back on my makeshift bed with my eyes closed I recount the events of the day. Slipping away in the early morning from my parents to that talk with Sam about Jake.

My mind wanders and I'm asleep before I can fret yet again over Jake.

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

A loud sound echoes throughout the room and my upper body shoots forward like I've been physically struck. My hands make an attempt to grasp my makeshift weapon, but I'm knocked backwards in the blink of an eye. A heavy, suffocating weight settles on me keeping me pinned as iron-like arms capture my wrists to keep them immobile.

"Argh." The words leave me in a burst, and I heave for air at the end of them. It's all I can get out.

"Shh." It's whispered, and it's faint, but there's no masking the masculine voice behind it.

 _Jake_

"Wha...what are yo-." I try again, but his weight is suffocating. It's making the air rush out of me but making it impossible to breathe any into my lungs.

At first, I was thinking sex. A fuck. I'm not...opposed to the idea if that's all it is. I am only human.

But his next words change the excitement and turn it into fear.

"You will listen to every word I have to say because this is the only opportunity you'll get."

When I stay silent, he continues, but he slides his body along mine and sets his hips between my own and the terror in me rises even more.

Heart rate accelerating.

"This wasn't the actual plan Bella. You're so stupid and gullible you actually believe that. You wanted to run free, be your own person and you stupidly assumed we wanted to go into this blind. Our motive was somewhat like yours but different at the same time. We want our freedom and we shall get it. The only difference is that we aren't going to fight for it; we're going to give someone up for it. You, Bella. Someone else wants _you_. No real surprise there, huh?" His laugh is felt on my ear as his tongue strikes out and licks the shell.

I try to buck him off, to free my hands but with no such luck. He has a strong hold on me, and he won't let up. I even try to wedge my knee in and push it into his crotch, but he just leans his weight further into me.

 _Fuck._

"Why?" It's all I can say. Why is he doing this? Our fathers are friends, mine saved his! How can he do this to me?

"There are simply too many reasons as to _why_ Bella. But not all is lost, babe. I can take you out of here, and I can get us both away from him. This Divine is insane Bells. He wants to kill you, but I don't want that, no I just want you. I want you to fucking love me. How I just wish you would fucking be with Bella! It's that simple girl!"

His breath comes out rough. He moves his face above mine, nose to nose and my heart is in my chest.

"Please choose me, please. My heart or your death is all you have right now. You have me, girl. I'll get you out if you ju-."

I don't let him finish.

I've made up my mind.

My lips meet his with a smack. He doesn't hesitate, and his tongue enters my mouth. I feel him growing hard along my right thigh, and his hips push into mine. His mouth leaves mine and moves to my neck and my breast before he lets go of my arms. I can feel the blood rushing back into my fingers at a numbing speed.

When the needles dissipate, I lean my head up, grab his face between both of my hands, and kiss him once more, and his upper body eases up on mine as he tilts his head to meet mine.

It's all I need.

My teeth catch that thick bottom lip of his, and they sink in. He screams, but I only latch my teeth in harder. He tries everything he can to extract me but I'm not letting go, and I bite down with every ounce of jaw strength I can find. I then jerk my head once, hard to the left and we separate.

He flies backwards, but he's still straddling my legs. He's not paying any attention to me as I begin to wiggle free.

I spit out the chunk of his lip my teeth have ripped off. His blood is gushing so much that he cannot speak as it pools into his mouth and down his chin. I take note of his pain, and I use it by bringing my knee up into my chest, flatten my foot on his groin and push it into him as slowly and painfully as I can.

As soon as I'm free from his hold, I run.

I have no light and no clue where I'm going. I crash into walls before I catch sight of what is hopefully the door.

I falter and slip as the door before me opens and a tall but burly figure steps through it. It's dark, so his silhouette is seen, but that's not all.

Blue.

Bright shining blue eyes.

The whites cannot be seen because he is a Divine. The whites of his eyes are black.

 _Human but not._

He steps in front of me, and I can hear him laugh as a light shines on my face. I can only imagine what he sees as he looks at me laying on the dirty floor covered in blood.

"How lovely it is to see you again, my Isabella. You may not remember me, but my name is Felix. I have one question for you my dear, are you ready to hear a story before you run?"

¥~~~~DBR~~~~¥

Yea, I'm leaving it there… don't hate me? Lol! Let me know your thoughts.


	4. DBR Update

Don't get too excited, this is sadly not a chapter update.

So it's been a long time and I have to be truthful and admit that I gave up quickly on this fic. During the time I started this fic, I got pregnant, sick as hell the entire pregnancy, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, moved and I got married to my boyfriend of 12 years just a few days ago. I've been so busy that I've almost all but forgotten DBR.

I had high hopes in the beginning but I have always felt as though someone else could take this idea of mine and shape it into a better all around story. I tried and I feel as though writing just isn't my thing - coming up with ideas for stories being more my style.

So I'm willing and wanting to adopt the story out to someone willing and wanting to use it. Someone who can give it the spark it's missing as well as the talent it takes to write. And hopefully someone willing to commit to it. If you feel as though you're that someone then please PM me and we can talk.

I just want to say a final thank you to all and every person I've met through this story. To all of those awesome people who refused to give up on me and kept me going. I'm sorry I'm giving up this story but there's gotta be someone who can give it the time and love it deserves - that person unfortunately isn't me.

Much love to you all!

~MBS


End file.
